


A Breach Of Protocols

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen, Hongbin is Vulcan purely for my entertainment, IN SPACE!, M/M, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, Romantic Comedy, Star Trek AU, matchmaking shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 01:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Jaehwan decides that Captain Taekwoon needs some Christmas cheer. And there is no better way than kisses under the mistletoe by his long standing crush First Officer Hakyeon.Hongbin is absolutely against this breach of protocols.





	A Breach Of Protocols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cute_nerds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_nerds/gifts).



> Written for the Seasons Greetings challenge and specifically for Gen who is an absolute sweetheart.

“Permission to come aboard Captain” Jaehwan announced. He drew Taekwoon’s attention who noted that Jaehwan and Hongbin were waiting to come aboard the bridge. He responded to them with a nod and went back to monitoring the spaceship’s flight. 

The USS Voyager was an Intrepid class fighter ship. It was part of the Elite Force put together by the Enterprise at the time of heightened tensions between the Klingon and Enterprise. War had been abated with offers of diplomacy and negotiation and the Elite Force had been disbanded. 

But they had only been disbanded in the name of the process. The ships had been re-assigned to various reconnaissance missions in order to keep the crew active and alert in case of emergencies arising.

As of this moment, the USS Voyager was on its way to Deep Space Nine space station. The crew was expected to dock on space station and rest for a few days before refuelling and taking off on a new mission. The next mission for the ship hadn’t been decided yet and as a result most of the crew had been feeling restless, Jaehwan included.

“What are you carrying Jaehwan?” First Officer Hakyeon asked, looking at the box in Jaehwan’s arms.

“These are… decorations” Jaehwan said carefully.

“Standard issue decorations for an Earth festival. Non intrusive. Jaehwan wanted to ask Captain Jung permission to hang them up across the bridge and other common areas of the ship” Hongbin explained.

“Christmas decorations?” Hakyeon asked, his eyes lighting up.

“The bridge must be kept clear at all times in case of emergency situations. You know this Jaehwan” Taekwoon said, with a frown.

“Told you” Hongbin said, rolling his eyes at Jaehwan.

“But Captain!” Jaehwan protested. 

“Captain Jung, considering we are quite a few days away from Deep Space Nine and morale is running quite low, maybe the decorations are not such a bad idea?” Hakyeon asked.

“I can’t allow them on the bridge. That is a clear protocol breach Hakyeon” Taekwoon said, lips pursed. He clearly didn’t like how Hakyeon’s face fell but as Captain he had to stick by the rules.

“But you can allow them on the common areas?” Jaehwan asked, feeling hopeful.

“Yes! That’s not a protocol breach!” Hakyeon agreed. 

“There is nothing in the rules against putting them up in employee common areas. Only if the employees protest” Hongbin recited from memory.

“That should be… fine. Ask Wonshik to post an intercom message about it and maybe everyone who is free and willing can help decorate the common rooms later” Taekwoon agreed, dismissing Jaehwan. Hakyeon followed, claiming he had a couple of reports for the communications department to relay back to base. The two men exited the bridge, discussing possible ideas and themes for decorations as they went.

“You have something to say Hongbin?” Taekwoon asked, noting how the engineer hadn’t left along with Jaehwan.

“I hope you know that when you gave in to Jaehwan’s demands just because they would make Hakyeon happy, all of us could tell you like him” the Vulcan told him. Taekwoon made an indignant noise and Hongbin saluted him before exiting the bridge too.

-

“I would like to remind you Cadet Jaehwan that Captain Jung expressly forbid us from putting up any decorations in the bridge” Hongbin said, watching Jaehwan stand on the Captain’s chair and extend his hand upwards to hang something right above.

Jaehwan jumped up and down and for a moment Hongbin really worried for the cadet’s lack of self preservation instincts. He knew Earth humans were reckless but cadet Jaehwan was an outlier to the dangerous extreme.

The other officers on the bridge gave them strange looks and Hongbin sighed, resigned to his partner’s strange behaviour. The door to the bridge opened and Hakyeon announced his presence, causing Jaehwan to jump up in fright and fall haphazardly into Hongbin’s arms.

“What is going on?” Hakyeon asked, looking at the two cadets who were supposed to be using their break to catch up on their sleep instead of lurking about on the bridge. It was already odd that they were on the bridge but to find Jaehwan clinging onto Hongbin like his life depended on it?

“Hakyeonnie” Jaehwan exclaimed. Hongbin huffed and dumped Jaehwan unceremoniously on the ground. Jaehwan cried out in pain before pulling himself up. He glanced at Hongbin while massaging his butt since he had fallen on it and it was in pain. Hongbin in turn glared at Hakyeon.

“What did you guys do this time?” Hakyeon asked with a very resigned sigh. Jaehwan was the resident troublemaker of the crew. He had been paired with Hongbin so that the Vulcan could teach him to be more disciplined but it looked like Jaehwan had just influenced the other cadet to follow him into his schemes.

“A clear violation of Captain’s orders and protocol” Hongbin told Hakyeon.

“Tattle tale” Jaehwan said under his breath in response.

“Jaehwannie” Hakyeon said, folding his arms. The two of them were on good terms. In fact, it was hard to dislike Jaehwan despite the trouble he caused.

“We were putting up mistletoe on top of the Captain's chair” Jaehwan said in a quiet voice.

“Captain Jung made it very clear that he didn't want decorations on the bridge” Hakyeon reminded him.

“That's because he lacks Christmas cheer! If people kissed him under the mistletoe then he would feel better about it!” Jaehwan insisted.

“I don't follow this line of reasoning at all” Hongbin admitted. His partner was crazy. That was the only logical explanation to all of this.

“I think Taekwoon would murder someone if they tried to kiss him under the mistletoe” Hakyeon sighed.

“Not if it was you~” Jaehwan sang. 

Hakyeon spluttered when Hongbin agreed claiming that was a line of reasoning he could follow.

“I… he… get out both of you!” Hakyeon exclaimed. Jaehwan grinned as he turned red in the face and left the bridge himself instead of shoo-ing the two of them out.

“Quick! Before he returns!” Jaehwan insisted before climbing back up on the chair. Hongbin sighed before hoisting his partner up by his legs so that Jaehwan did reach the top. 

Jaehwan hooked the mistletoe onto the gap between the tiles and exclaimed in success. The other officers on the bridge looked away, clearly amused by the plan under way and failing to hide it. Hakyeon returned as quickly as he had left and finally kicked the pair out of the bridge for disturbing normal functioning.

“What if Captain Jung kicks us out of the crew?” Hongbin asked thoughtfully as they walked down the aisle to their quarters.

“He won't. And if he does, look on the bright side! Deep Space Nine station has a lot of cool places to visit. We could reside here and never be bored” Jaehwan told him. Hongbin shook his head and felt sorry for asking.

-

“I can see you shaking your leg Cadet” Taekwoon warned Jaehwan without looking up from the logs he was monitoring. 

“Sorry Captain” Jaehwan apologized before going back to monitoring the engine systems. 

He was distraught. The mistletoe plan was failing miserably. Hakyeon had been avoiding staying on the bridge at the same time as Taekwoon and hence the two had never been under the mistletoe at the same time. They were only four hours away from Deep Space Nine and it didn't look like his plan would ever come to fruition.

Hongbin looked over to his partner before approaching the captain.

“Yes Hongbin?” Taekwoon asked.

“Captain, ship protocol dictates that both Captain and First Officer must be present on board while approaching a docking station” Hongbin said.

“Protocol?” Taekwoon asked with a frown.

“Yes Sir. We will be dropping out of warp drive and approaching the space station in approximately three hours and fifty two minutes. Perhaps it would be good if Officer Cha was on the bridge along with crew on duty for a briefing” Hongbin suggested.

“I guess that makes sense” Taekwoon said thoughtfully. 

“I'll go find him!” Jaehwan offered, jumping up.

“He has a comm device Jaehwan. He can come here himself” Taekwoon sighed. Hongbin gave Jaehwan a look which had him sitting back down in his seat.

“Oh right” he said weakly before going back to staring at the screen.

Taekwoon contacted Hakyeon on his comm device and Jaehwan tried not to make it too obvious that he was listening. Hakyeon replied that he would be back after his rounds of the med bay and debriefing with Dr Han and he smiled. There might still be hope for a Christmas miracle! Thank God for Hongbin being a stickler for rules!

Hakyeon entered the bridge twenty minutes later with the reports from the medbay on hand. Jaehwan turned to watch Hakyeon and so did almost every other officer on the bridge. Hakyeon stopped and Taekwoon gave everyone a questioning look. The look was effective enough to have everyone look away while busying themselves in random things.

“You needed me Captain?” Hakyeon asked, stepping up to the chair and handing him the report.

“DON'T MOVE” Jaehwan yelled before Taekwoon could reply. Taekwoon jumped up putting his arm around Hakyeon protectively and Hakyeon exclaimed in surprise.

“What happened?!” Taekwoon yelled while everyone looked around equally confused.

“You're under mistletoe!” Jaehwan pointed out. He had finally gotten both of them in one place together and he felt like he could cry.

“What” Hakyeon asked, looking up.

“I thought I said no Christmas decorations on the bridge” Taekwoon reminded him.

“I looked it up and it turns out that mistletoe originated way before Christmas was celebrated so technically, you never banned it” Jaehwan replied happily.

“I proof checked it and I agree with Cadet Lee” Hongbin said, browsing through the intra planetary web on his touch pad.

“Yes well, off with both of you. We have a debriefing to do” Taekwoon said, finally remembering to pull away from Hakyeon. Hakyeon looked a little dejected but he couldn't compare to how sad Jaehwan looked. Hongbin finally understood the sad puppy eyes phrase that humans liked to use.

“I believe it's bad luck to break social protocol. Demonstrates a lack of… Christmas cheer” Hongbin said out loud.

“You can't be serious” Taekwoon exclaimed.

“It wouldn't hurt” Hakyeon said, his hand running through his hair in embarrassment.

“You're all on active ship duty when we dock at DSN” Taekwoon grumbled. He glared at everyone before cupping Hakyeon's face and kissing him gently on his lips.

The bridge broke into cheer when the two pulled away and Jaehwan whooped in excitement. He slapped his mouth shut when Taekwoon glared at him and dismissed everyone with threats not to breathe a word about it in their daily logs and reports. 

“And all manner of decorations are banned on the bridge. Especially mistletoe” he added vindictively. He stood up on his chair and took the mistletoe out and Jaehwan envied his height for a hot moment. Hakyeon went to his station, red from head to toe and Hongbin walked over to Jaehwan's station.

“Why didn't you tell me about the debriefing protocol earlier?!” Jaehwan asked Hongbin.

“Oh? Because it was made optional for ships like USS Voyager on emergency response duty. I merely suggested that Captain Jung follow it” Hongbin replied.

“Wait… Did you just-” Jaehwan almost gasped.

“Consider it a scientific experiment. I was curious to see how Captain Jung would respond to a social situation” Hongbin shrugged.

Jaehwan felt like he was losing his mind. Had Lee Hongbin, Vulcan genius and tattletale extraordinaire, just helped him get away with breaking rules for his own amusement?? Had he been capable of lying about protocol all this while?! Why did he never do it when Jaehwan was in trouble!

It looked like Hongbin had grinned for a second before his emotionless face returned and he walked over to the pilot's station to start the disengagement from warp drive and docking procedures. Jaehwan was sure he was going insane now.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) | [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/poojamk15)


End file.
